Havana
by Abigail Josephine
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Havana milik Camila Cabello. Oneshoot. Warning Lemon! Tidak disarankan untuk anak dibawah umur. Dimohon kritik dan saran. Happy Reading.


Liiga A. Chavali presents

.

.

HAVANA

.

.

a SasuSaku fanfiction

Oneshoot

.

.

Warnings!

.

.

AU, OOC, Typo, M for Theme and Lime, DLDR!

Not for children!

.

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied!

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Havana milik Camila Cabello

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

' _Hey_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _All of my heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (uh)_ '

10.30 Pm

Sasuke baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi saat getaran handphone mengusiknya, dia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan satu pesan masuk dari istrinya.

 _'find me! i have surprise for you babe! *_

 _Uchiha Sakura.'_

Sasuke tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari istrinya, 'dia nakal!' begitulah pikir Sasuke. Di awal pernikahan Sakura sangat pemalu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar beganti baju pun dia melakukannya dikamar mandi, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sakura lebih agresif padanya. Sasuke bahkan harus menelfon Sakura paling tidak sekali dalam satu jam, jika tidak istrinya akan mendiamkannya seharian.

Mematikan mesin mobilnya Sasuke keluar dan langsung menuju pintu utama rumahnya, saat dia membuka pintu dia menemukan secarik kertas dibawah pintu bertuliskan _'Hurry up babe!"_. Istrinya benar-benar sedang menggodanya dan Sasuke dengan senang hati akan menuruti permainan Sakura.

' _He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?"_

 _(When he came in the room)_

 _He said there's a lot of girls I can do with_

 _(But I can't without you)_

 _I knew him forever in a minute_

 _(That summer night in June)_

 _And papa says he got malo in him_

 _He got me feelin' like'_

Sasuke sampai didepan pintu kamarnya dan mendapatinya terkunci. Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya untuk mencari kunci cadangan kamarnya namun sial, dia tidak dapat menemukannya dikantung manapun. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Sakura? buka pintunya honey." Ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Password please?" Jawab Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Password?". Heran Sasuke. "kau tidak memberitahuku jika harus menggunakan password honey. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu passwordnya."

"Kau tahu dengan jelas passwordnya, itu tertulis jelas dalam pesan yang kukirim." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya dan mendapati satu pesan Sakura di handphonenya, Dia tersenyum geli saat membaca pesan dari istrinya tersebut. "Havana!"

 _'Ooh... I knew it when I met him_

 _I loved him when I left him_

 _Got me feelin' like_

 _Ooh... and then I had to tell him_

 _I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na'_

 _Cklek!_

Sasuke mendengar kunci pintu kamar dibuka, dia pun langsung membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati pemandangan menggoda istrinya dalam balutan lingerie hitam transparan dan stocking yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya sampai lutut. _'Shit!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati, pemandangan itu membuat imajinasi liarnya bangkit dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Berhenti disitu babe, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kejutanmu!" Peringat Sakura.

Sasuke menuruti perintah istrinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar, mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak segera menerkam Sakura dan membuatnya mendesah dibawahnya.

Sakura melangkah menjauh darinya dan mendekati pemutar musik yang ada didekat lemari pakaian dan menyalakannya.

 _'Havana, ooh na-na (ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh)_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _My heart is in Havana_

 _Havana, ooh na-na'_

Sakura mulai meliuk-luikan badannya dengan gerakan erotis mengikuti irama lagu, melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat Sakura. Dalam hati dia sangat ingin menerjang Sakura dan membebaskan hasratnya yang sedari tadi dia tahan, namun dia tidak mau kehilangan momen dimana Sakura menggodanya. Dia akan menikmati ini sampai akhir dan kemudian dia akan membuat Sakura terus mendesahkan namanya sepanjang malam.

 _'Jeffery_

 _Just graduated, fresh on campus, mmm_

 _Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, damn_

 _Fresh out East Atlanta_

 _Bump on her bumper like a traffic jam (jam)_

 _Hey, I was quick to pay that girl like Uncle Sam (here you go, ay)_

 _Back it on me, shawty cravin' on me_

 _Get to eating' on me (on me)_

 _She waited on me (then what?)_

 _Shawty cakin' on me, got the bacon on me (wait up)_

 _This is history in the makin' on me (on me)_

 _Point blank, close range, that B_

 _If it cost a million, that's me (that's me)_

 _I was gettin' mula, pretty baby'_

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan sengaja menempelkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Meraba setiap inci tubuh Sasuke dan kemudian membalikan badannya, menempelkan pantatnya ke arah Sasuke dan memulai gerakan ' _Twerking_ '.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan dirinya, juniornya sudah tegang sejak tadi tapi dia tidak mau menyerah dengan permainan ini.

 _'Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (oh no)_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana_

 _My heart is in Havana_

 _Havana, ooh na-na'_

Sakura mulai membuka satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya sambil terus mengoyangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lapar, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Saat Sakura melepaskan kain terakhir yang melekat ditubuhnya, Sasuke langsung menerjang Sakura dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Sudah puas huh?." Ucap Sasuke. "Jika kau berniat menggodaku, kau sudah berhasil honey."

"Ya. Sangat puas babe. hahahha." Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Bersiaplah honey, aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau merengek. Dan aku tidak menjamin kau bisa berjalan besok pagi." Ancam Sasuke.

"Aku menunggunya!"

 _'Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na_

 _Take me back, back, back_

 _Yeah, ay..._

 _Ooh..._

 _Take me back to my Havana...'_

Sasuke mulai mencium Sakura dengan ganas, tangannya meremas payudara Sakura dan turun kebawah untuk menemukan titik sensitif istrinya.

Satu jari, dua jari, tiga jari dia gunakan untuk mengocok lubang kenikmatan milik Sakura dan membuatnya mendesah.

"ohhhhh... ssshhh-ssasukehh... lebiihh cepaattt.." Saat Sakura akan mencapai klimaks, Sasuke mencabut jarinya dan membuat Sakura kecewa.

"Tidak secepat itu honey. Itu hukuman karena telah menggodaku." Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi kecewa milik istrinya. Dia bangkit dan membuka kemeja miliknya dan tersentak kaget saat Sakura menerjangnya, membuka celana miliknya dan membebaskan juniornya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Sshhhhh.. Shit!" geram Sasuke tertahan saat Sakura mengulum juniornya membuatnya menahan nafas saat Sakura mempercepat temponya.

"Uugghhhh..." Sasuke merasakan dirinya akan keluar. Juniornya berkedut hebat didalam mulut Sakura, namun dia harus menelan kekecewaan saat Sakura menghentikan kulumannya dan berkata. "Kita impas."

 _'Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana_

 _My heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na'_

Sasuke membalikan tubuh mereka dan mulai memposisikan juniornya dilubang kenikmatan milik Sakura.

"Ugghhh... Sakura kau masih saja sempit!" Racau Sasuke.

"Hanya untukmu.. ohhhhhh..."

Sasuke mulai menggenjot miliknya didalam Sakura, merasakan dinding kewanitaan milik Sakura menjepit penisnya. Dia mempercepat temponya hingga ranjangnya berdecit.

"Berbaliklah." titah Sasuke. Sakura menurutinya dan berbalik menungging. Doggie Style, dia sangat suka posisi ini, Sakura bisa merasakan penis Sasuke yang besar dan berkedut memenuhi dirinya.

"Aahhhhhh... Sssaasukeehhh... aku akan keluaarrr" desah Sakura

"Bertahanlah." Sasuke mempercepat temponya saat didinding kewanitaan Sakura semakin menjepitnya dan membuat penisnya berkedut hebat. "Uuggghhhhh..."

"Ssaasssuukeeehhhhhhh...!!" Jerit Sakura saat gelombang kenikmatan menerpa dirinya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan rasa hangat memenuhi rahimnya dan Sasuke melepaskan penisnya kemudian berbaring disampingnya.

 _'Uh huh_

 _Oh na-na-na..._

 _No, no, no, take me back_

 _Oh na-na-na_

 _Havana, ooh na-na'_

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini hm?" Sasuke melirik istrinya yang sedang mengatur nafas akibat aktifitas panas mereka.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku melihat lingerie ini saat aku mengantar Ino berbelanja." Jelas Sakura. "Lagipula aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu."

Sakura meraih laci disamping tempat tidurnya dan menyerahkan kotak kecil pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Bukalah."

Sasuke membuka kotak kecil itu dan menemukan test pack dengan dua garis positif. Matanya melebar dan kemudian melirik Sakura.

"Mungkinkah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya Sasuke. Aku hamil." Jawab Sakura gembira.

Sasuke langsung memeluk istrinya dan mencium kepala Sakura. "Uchiha Sakura. Harus ku apakan dirimu."

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Sakura

"Bahagia? Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia didunia ini Sakura." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

"Tunggu! Harusnya kau memberitahuku jika kau hamil, kita tidak seharusnya melakukan seks Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Dia kuat." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan suaminya. "Lagipula ini keinginannya."

"Jadi ini alasannya akhir-akhir ini kau begitu posesif padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sakura.

"Awalnya aku pikir ini biasa karena kita baru menikah. Tapi saat aku berbelanja dengan Ino aku tidak sengaja melihat pembalut dan langsung ingat kalau hari ini sudah lewat dari siklus haidku. Jadi aku meminta Ino mengantarku membeli beberapa test pack untuk memastikannya dan semua hasilnya positif tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan morning sicknes atau apapun yang dirasakan orang hamil"

"Aku mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual, ternyata inilah penyebabnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hahahaha.. bukankah itu adil. Kau juga harus mengalaminya Sasuke." kekeh Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Ini adalah kejutan terindah yang pernah aku rasakan. Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin..._


End file.
